


i hate u, i love u

by Authors_Restraint



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dick is jealous, F/M, Kory's (supposedly) moving on, Love/Hate, Mar'i just wants her parents to be together, Smut, and the thought's driving Dick insane, with Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authors_Restraint/pseuds/Authors_Restraint
Summary: Set in the not too distant future.Mar'i's parents are never happy so she sets up a plan to make it that they are.It doesn't work out like she'd hoped.





	i hate u, i love u

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first DK fic, even tho I've been a fan of the pairing for years. This piece is part one of my series but it isn't in chronological order.
> 
> A brief summary: Dick and Kory broke up as NW and Starfire when they were both 20 but Kory got pregnant a year later. In this universe, Kory has no secret identity and thus is known to the world as Koriand'r/Starfire/Kory Anders. Mar'i's known as her child with Dick Grayson even though the world doesn't know that Dick and NW are the same person.
> 
> Dick and Kory broke up publicly as Dick and Kory when Kory found out he cheated on her with Babs. The two of them have a complicated and angsty relationship that is merely toleration for Mar'i's sake.
> 
> This part is set four years after Mar'i's born. The story of how Dick and Kory drifted apart wil be told throughout the series in its respective parts.
> 
> For now, though, enjoy!

Mar'i Grayson considers herself to be a somewhat intelligent four-year old. Daddy and Mommy certainly think so. Denee always tells her what an astute little princess she is, and Grandpa Bruce says she's smarter than some of his co-workers.

 

She's a simple girl. She doesn't ask for much because Mommy and Daddy always say it's better to be grateful for what you have because when you're grateful for what you have, when you get more, you'll appreciate it.

 

So she's grateful. She thanks both X'hal and God for her parents, for Grandpa Bruce, for Alfred, for Denee, for Feh'n and Bamar, for Uncle Jason and Uncle Tim, Aunt Cass and Aunt Steph, Aunt Donna, Uncle Gar, Uncle Vic, Aunt Raven, Uncle Wally and Uncle Roy. She even thanks them for Dami even though he's never always nice to her and calls her 'the blood daughter' and not Mar'i. She doesn't always like it when he calls her that.

 

She's a curious child and always tries to understand the world around her but she can't understand why Mommy and Daddy don't ever _talk_ to each other. She's not stupid. She knows that the polite tone that's in their voices whenever they're around her is just for her benefit. They don't want her to know they're upset with each other. But Mar'i knows.

 

Mar'i always knows.

 

She _hates_ it.

 

Mommy says that hate is a strong word and you shouldn't use it unwisely. _“We are Tamaranean, my little star. Our emotions are different from others. We feel things stronger than the humans. You must not use the word hate to describe something you only mildly dislike. Do you understand me?”_

 

But she doesn't mildly dislike this. She doesn't.

 

She doesn't understand why they can't be like Uncle Wally and Aunty Linda. They're married and Iris always talks about how happy and fun it is at night because her parents will stay up with her and read her a funny story and they'll all have dinner together and that the time is just so fun and amazing and why can't Mar'i have that?

 

Did she do something to anger or upset X'hal and God? If she did, she didn't mean it! She didn't!

 

It's not fair. Mar'i loves her parents more than anything but sometimes they make her so sad because _they're_ sad. They're not happy. She'd asked Denee once why Mommy and Daddy weren't together and Denee said that Daddy did something bad a few years ago and Mommy hasn't forgiven him for it.

 

But if it's a few years, shouldn't have Mommy forgiven him? Mar'i is sure that whatever bad thing Daddy had done, he didn't mean to do it. Daddy is the best man she's ever met. He's even a superhero like Mommy! Mar'i's not supposed to tell anyone but she knows her Daddy has another name when he puts on the mask, just like she knows Grandpa Bruce is Batman and that her other uncles and aunts are part of the superhero group called The Titans.

 

Mar'i hopes one day to be a Titan as well. She even has Mommy's powers and can do the gymnastics like Daddy. She can even _fly_! She's not so good at it but Mommys teaching her to control it and soon, when she gets bigger, she'll be a hero just like her parents.

 

Maybe by then Mommy and Daddy will have forgiven each other.

 

She hopes. There's nothing she wants more in this world than for her parents to be together. They're always so sad. Whenever Mar'i spends the night at Daddy's home, sometimes she'll catch him looking at a picture of Mommy and he'll be touching her hair with a sad smile on his face. Or when she's at home with Mommy, sometimes she'll hear Mommy crying and it'll make her cry too because her Mommy's so strong and powerful and she shouldn't be crying like that. She should be happy.

 

That's all Mar'i wants. For her parents to be happy and they'll only be happy with each other.

 

It's with that mission in mind, that she does what she's doing now.

 

* * *

 

 

Dick's face is set in a complete scowl as he stares at the pictures on his laptop screen. It can't be real. He can't be seeing what the fuck it is he's seeing. There's no _way_ he's seeing what the fuck it is he's seeing.

 

_**'Starfire's New Beau?'** _

 

_**'Jason Todd and Koriand'r Spend The Day Together'** _

 

_**'Our Heroine is Moving On, with Dick Grayson's Brother'** _

 

_**'Model Sensation and Superhero Koriand'r May Have a New Love Interest; Maybe He'll Treat Her Right This Time'** _

 

With every new headline that pops up on his screen, Richard's ire only increases. Kory . . . and _Jason?_ No. No, that can't be.

 

He and Jason may have a lot of problems but his brother won't dare betray him like that, right? Jason wouldn't _dare_ go after his ex - who Jason _knew_ he still had feelings for – and the mother of his child. It just wasn't possible.

 

These pictures of them walking down the street together, smiling at each other, Kory's arm looped through his . . . They're fake. They're photoshopped. They have to be. For the sake of his sanity, they have to be. But then . . . he knows that smile on Kory's face.

 

That's her 'You're such an idiot but I lowkey adore you' smile. It's a smile that had been, once upon a time, only reserved for him. Back when they were all young and stupid (especially him) that was the smile she gave him constantly when he was being a hard ass on the team when everyone else wanted to relax. She'd smile at him like that, tell him to get over himself and he'd chill a bit. She's always had his back and she's always trusted him.

 

If he hadn't been such a fucking idiot, he wouldn't have messed up the best thing to have ever happened to him. But he fucked up and Kory won't look at him the same way but now she's looking at Jason like that and just when the fuck were those two so goddamn close?

 

He scowls at the image of his brother. He was smirking at her, looking so fucking pleased with himself and in one of the photos, his hand was at the small of her back as if he believed it fucking belonged there.

 

He makes the mistake of reading the comments on some of the tabloid websites.

 

_**Koryismyqueen:** Good for her. She's risking her life everyday to protect us and raising a girl by herself. She deserves to do something for herself. **#jaykory**_

 

_**graysonson:** Hmm. First Dick, then his brother. Sure wants to keep it in the family. _

 

_**Savethebees** : Who the hell cares? It's none of our business what she does in her personal life. I think they're just friends but if not, whatever. Grayson didn't treat her good, why the hell should she have to walk around with that stigma forever? _

 

_**Dickkoryownsmysoul** : Jason's one disloyal bastard. What happened to the fucking bro code? You don't go sniffing around your brother's ex. They have a child together. Can't you see this isn't gonna end well? _

 

 _**Jason-marry-me** : **@dickkoryownsmysoul** Are you blind af or what? _ She _has her arm wrapped around_ him _. Starfire's initiating contact. The woman can damn well do what she wants and if she wants to do Jason Todd, fine. I mean who could blame her tho? Look at that body **. . . #jaykory** _

 

_**NwxStr** : This wouldn't have happened if NW and Starfire were together. NW wouldn't have treated Starfire like this. _

 

 _ **Dickkoryownsmysoul:** **@NwxStr** get outta here with that. NW and Kory broke up ages ago and it was mutual. AT the end of the day, she has a kid with DG, _ not _NW._

 

_**NwxStr** : **@dickkoryownsmysoul** I love how DK stans act like D&K having a kid together obviously means that they're meant for each other. If they were so meant to be, the fucker wouldn't have cheated on her. And that's the fucking tea. _

 

_**Bisbetterthanu:** I love how Kory stans act like their super special Starfire can do no wrong when she's the one going after her ex's brother. Maybe her next kid will be by him. It's funny. I knew she dressed like a slut. I never thought she'd act like one too. _

 

_**Jason-marry-me:** and here we have the DB stan in its natural habitat. They're so insecure in their non-existent ship that they have to tear down another woman to make themselves feel better. Also, B wouldn't have dared said those things abt Kory but go off I guess . . . _

 

_**Savethebees** : God this fandom is so fucking toxic. You do realize **@bisbetterthanu** that K&B are friends in real life and that she wouldn't have endorsed such shit? _

 

Dick shakes his head and slams the laptop closed. God, the inaccuracy in all of those comments is so . . .

 

On the one hand, it's nice to know that people believe Nightwing wouldn't have treated Kory the way he did. On the other hand, it's sad that they're so wrong. What would they think if they knew that he _was_ Nightwing?

 

And as for Kory and Babs . . .

 

The relationship between the two of them was complicated. On many levels. Whatever amicable relationship that was portrayed on the media was just that. It was a portrayal. The two ladies were as frosty with each other as they'd ever been and Dick knew it was his fault because of what he'd done to them both.

 

Cheating on Kory with Babs remains, to this day, the most fucked up thing he's ever done and he can't forgive himself for it. He's not even sure why he did it. Sometimes when he thinks back on it, he can't believe that it actually happened because it was so out of character for him that it scares him.

 

There's also the fact that the two of them had never really got on because of how loyal Babs was to Bruce and Kory was always one for calling out his adoptive father on his shit. They clashed because of their warring dominating personalities and, he hates to say this because it sounds ten different kinds of arrogant, each other's relationship with him.

 

It's drama worthy of a daytime emmy soap opera. The only good thing to have come out of this mess is Mar'i.

 

It burns him to his very core that there are people out there, people like the commenters on that fucking tabloid, who believe that Jason can treat Kory better than him. They don't know anything about Jason. They have this pretty idea in their head of the sexy bad boy, not knowing that his brother is a fucking criminal.

 

Dick knows that it's his anger and jealousy talking because if he were of a level head, he wouldn't be disparaging his brother the way he is now.

 

It's just . . . _Jason_?!

 

 _Really Kory? You could have anyone in the whole fucking universe, you could have_ me _for fuck's sake, and you choose_ Jason?!

 

He knows he's being petty and selfish and hypocritical, and he knows he doesn't have much of a – fuck, he doesn't have _any -_ right but this . . . this is Kory, goddamn it. His once best friend, his former partner, the goddamn mother of his child.

 

He knows what he did broke them. But he didn't think he'd broken them so much so that she'd go into the arms of his _brother_.

 

Growling loudly, he sweeps the items of his coffee table. He's _angry._ Scratch that, he's fucking _pissed_. And he swears, if he sees Jason now, he might just punch him.

 

He needs to talk to her. She'll most likely not want to, but he doesn't care. He needs to know.

 

As he throws on his jacket, his cellphone rings. Looking at the number, he frowns in confusion for a moment because Kory _wouldn't_ be calling him. Especially if she knows the discourse her little outing with Jason caused.

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _Daddy!”_

 

“Mar'i? Sweetie, what's wrong?”

 

“ _You need to come here now! The kitchen's leaking and there's water everywhere and Mommy doesn't know how to fix it and I'm scared, Daddy! Everything's gonna get all wet!”_

 

Dick's heart begins to race in his chest. A leak? Kory's plumbing is superb. He knows because he'd overseen it himself. But Mar'i sounds scared and his baby girl has never sounded that scared before.

 

“I'll be right there, honey. Calm down. It's gonna be okay, alright?”

 

She takes a deep breath, then lets it out. _“Okay. Okay, Daddy.”_

 

“I'll see you soon.”

 

He arrives at Kory's house in less than fifteen minutes and nods to the Tamaranean guards who open the door for him. Kory's house always reminds him of more of a palace than a house because of the interior design. She'd wanted it to look like the Imperial Palace back on Tamaran; which was why there's so many open walls and glass doors where the sun can filter in.

 

He finds Kory trying her best to stop the leak. Both of her hands, and Denee's, are on the pipes, trying to stop the pressure. Mar'i's hovering in the air nearby. Feh'n and Bamar, two more of Kory's guards, are doing their best to mop up the water.

 

Mar'i lights up when she sees him and floats over to where he is. She's stumbling in the air and Dick catches her before she falls. “Daddy!”

 

Kory's head snaps towards him at Mar'i's exclamation and the irritation on her face is obvious. “What are you doing here?” her accent is so much more prominent when she's angry.

 

“Mar'i called me. Said it was an emergency.”

 

“Well as you can see, I've got this completely under control.”

 

Dick looks around at the flooded marble floors and the two hulking guards trying their best to sweep water out of the house. He glances back at Kory then. “Sure.”

 

He places Mar'i on the kitchen counter and moves over to where Kory and Denee are. He sheds his jacket and places it around his daughter's shoulders. She immediately burrows into it and he can't help but smile at that. She's so adorable.

 

He crouches down next to them and can see that the pipe's been cut. Well, fuck. That's going to take some time to fix.

 

“We need to get some parts. The pipe's been cut.”

 

“What?!” Kory exclaims. She curses then in Tamaranean, but not loud enough for Mar'i to hear. It's loud enough though, for Dick to understand.

 

“This is going to be a long day.”

 

* * *

 

 

The leak takes about three hours to fix, and they've just finished mopping up the last bit of water. Mar'i looks tired so Denee suggests to take her out for a walk. Feh'n and Bamar accompany them, and not for the first time, Dick is grateful that when Kory decided to make Earth her permanent home, she brought her guards with her. They all protect Mar'i as if there's no higher purpose in life. Then again, his daughter is Her Royal Highness to them.

 

Him and Kory are both soaked, so much so that he's removed his pull-over some thirty minutes prior and she's in nothing but a sports bra and jeans shorts. It's taking every ounce of his will power not to ogle her.

 

The thought then hits him whether or not Jason has ever seen her like this. If he's seen _less_ than what she's wearing now. The mere thought that his brother's seen Kory like this, has _touched_ her, drives him fucking insane.

 

“Thank you,” Kory says at the same time he asks, “Did you sleep with him?”

 

“What?”

 

Kory draws back as if she's been slapped but Dick won't stop. He needs an answer _now_ , goddamn it. “Jason. Did you sleep with him?”

 

“What the _hell_ are you talking about?”

 

He takes a step toward her. “I saw the photos of you two. You looked pretty cozy. What are you two to each other now?”

 

“That isn't any of your business anymore. Or did you forget that, _Dick_?”

 

“You still haven't answered my question.” He draws even closer. “Did you sleep with him?” he whispers.

 

“And what if I did?” she snaps, her tone icy. “What would you care? We're not together. You're not my boyfriend. I can do as I damn well please!”

 

“What would I care?! Of course I'd fucking care if the mother of my child fucked my brother!”

 

“I didn't!”

 

Dick gets quiet then. She didn't sleep with him. She didn't. And more importantly, _Jason didn't betray him_.

 

Suddenly, nothing else matters anymore. Nothing except for the fact that they're both half naked in her kitchen, his blood is pumping and _she hasn't slept with his brother._

 

Growling harshly, Dick grabs her wrist and hauls her body up against his. Kory gasps as he crashes his mouth to hers. That gasp quickly turns into a moan as her tongue tangles with his. He bites at her lips harshly, wanting to bruise her just the way those comments and headlines and pictures have bruised his heart.

 

He backs her up against the kitchen counter and just mauls her mouth like some savage animal. Kory squeals and then both of her legs are wrapped around his hips and she's grinding into him. Fuck, he's missed this.

 

He grasps her thighs, spreading her legs as he thrusts against her. He's hard and aching and as one of his hands slides between her legs, he can feel that she's wet.

 

 _So fucking wet_.

 

He grips the waistband of her shorts and just _pulls_ until the damn thing is off. It lands somewhere on the still wet floor and now Kory's only clad in a sports bra and a skimpy little thong. He wonders then if she'd been planning for something. Or someone. She may not have slept with Jason, but it doesn't mean she couldn't have been planning too.

 

Fuck that.

 

He tears the thing in two and without preamble, sinks his fingers inside. Her mouth rips from his and she gasps. Dick slides them in and out, smirking to himself at the wet sound. God, she's _soaked_. “Come on, Kory,” he croons to her, “You know no one else can make you feel this good.”

 

“S-Shut . . . u-up,” she groans. A shriek escapes her then when he curls his fingers upwards, reaching that spot that drives her wild. It's been four years but he stills knows her body better than anyone else will. Her thighs shake and one of her hands grip his shoulder, while the other grips the kitchen counter.

 

“Mmm, what was that, baby? I didn't hear you right.”

 

“F-fuck . . . ah! . . . mmm . . you . . D-Dick.”

 

Spreading her thighs, Dick slips to his knees. Kory's breath hitches and she arches her back. She spreads her legs for him, revealing her luscious pink slit to him. His mouth waters and his fingers continue to build her up. Kory shakes above him, but he can't turn his gaze away from how her cunt clenches down on his fingers.

 

She's soaking his hand and he can't help but smirk because no one else could have gotten such a reaction from her. Only him because he knows her so fucking well. Pulling her legs over his shoulders, he licks a line up her slit.

 

“Richard!”

 

He sucks on her clit, alternating between tracing the letters of his name with his tongue, and just _going at it_.

 

Fuck, he's _missed_ this.

 

“Mine,” he growls into her flesh.

 

“N-not a-any . . . m-more,” Kory gasps.

 

Dick curses and fucks her harder with his fingers. He wants her to _feel_ it. He abuses that spot over and over and over, all the while lashing at her clit with his tongue. Kory's thighs shake and one of her hands sink into his hair as she grinds against his face. She can say whatever the hell it is she wants. Her body knows who he is.

 

Her walls clamp down on his fingers over and over and as Dick pulls her clit between his lips and _sucks_ , she screams his name as she comes.

 

He doesn't stop though. He wants more. Those comments and those pictures are on a constant fucking loop in his head and the taste of her is on his tongue making him drunk and high on anger, jealousy and sex.

 

Who the fuck does she think she is, really? She's _his_. She can be as fucking angry with him as much as she wants, hate him for all of eternity, he doesn't care. As long as she doesn't go falling into the arms of other men. He doesn't go falling into the arms of other women, no matter how much she thinks otherwise.

 

How can he? Kory's _his girl_ , no matter what happens between them.

 

He continues thrusting his fingers inside of her, his cheeks flushing at the wet sound of her. Fuck, she'll feel so good when he finally sinks his cock into her. God, he can hardly wait. He's so hard it's almost painful but he forces himself to wait. He wants to make her come for him again. He sucks on her clit mercilessly, not even giving her time to recover. It's not long before she's tripping into another orgasm, her body mindless.

 

He slips his fingers from hers and stands to his feet. He lifts her onto the counter properly and steps between her thighs. He sucks his fingers clean and then cups her chin, letting her bright eyes meet his. She looks drunk. Her hair's a mess, sweat pools on her forehead and her ochre skin is glowing.

 

Her hands go to his waistband and he swats them away in annoyance. No, this is for him. He's angry, and pissed, and jealous and he needs to fuck it out of his system. If that makes him an asshole so be it. His pants aren't even halfway off before he's lining up and filling her.

 

Kory groans and grips his shoulders as she slips forward, letting him sink all the way inside. “Fuck,” Dick grunts. She's warm and wet and so fucking _tight_ , Jesus Christ. He holds her hips and tugs her down onto his cock as he surges forward, fucking her into the kitchen counter. He spares a thought for the hard surface digging into her back then decides she doesn't care about that.

 

He backs her up, and lays her down on the counter, pulling the bra over her head. His mouth latches onto one of her dark nipples as his hips slam against hers repeatedly. _Fuck_ , she feels good. Her mouth's open and she's gasping and moaning, and her cunt's gripping him like it never wants him to leave and _fuck_ if Dick doesn't _love_ that.

 

“Feel that?” he grunts against her neck. He throws one of her legs over his arm and the angle lets him sink deeper inside her. Kory's voice cracks and her head thrashes against the marble surface.

 

“No one else could ever make you feel like that, baby,” he growls.

 

“Rich . . . Richar'd,” she purrs.

 

“Fuck yes, say my name like that again, baby.”

 

“Richar'd,” she groans as her hands map his back. Her nails dig into his flesh and he feels the sting as they split his skin. He doesn't care. Her hips roll into his and at this rate, he's very close to coming but he won't. Not yet. Not until she does.

 

“No one else could fuck you like this, Kory.”

 

Her head falls back as a sharp thrust has him brushing against her sweet spot. “ _Yes,_ yes, baby, yes.”

 

Her hands begin to heat and Dick cries out when he feels the burn against his back.

 

_Jesus . . ._

 

“You're fucking _mine,_ Kory. I don't care what anyone else says. We belong to each other. This body's mine, that sexy mouth of yours is mine, this _cunt's_ mine. No one else's.”

 

He looks down and the sight of her drenching his cock over and over over is starting to make him lose his head. Kory's rolling her hips over and over and over into his and she's sobbing with frustration and ecstasy. Dick slides a hand between them and strums her clit without mercy. The effect is instantaneous. Her walls clamp down around him and she _comes_ like never before.

 

Her teeth sink into his shoulder and he curses roughly as her release triggers his. He grips her hips, nails digging into her flesh, wanting to hurt her. His hips rut against hers as he rides out his climax.

 

For a while, the two of them lay there against the kitchen counter panting into each other's neck. Groaning softly, Dick slowly pulls out and watches with satisfaction as his cum drips down her thighs. A brief moment of panic settles within him that maybe they should've used a condom. But Kory would have insisted if she was fertile at this point, wouldn't she? She's very careful about those things.

 

Kory sighs and stretches languidly. She has a hard time getting up though. Dick lifts her up, encouraging her to wrap her thighs around him. She frowns slightly, but settles against him as he leads her to her bedroom. Once there, he lays her on the bed and the sight of her there with her bright red hair sprawled all over the satin sheets, her breasts and cunt exposed has him hard all over again.

 

Kicking his pants all the way off, he crawls on top of her. Kory blinks up at him and she's breathing heavily.

 

“I hate you, Dick Grayson,” she whispers.

 

Cupping her face, fingers tightening in her hair, he replies, “Hate you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mar'i comes back home to Mommy and Daddy who are in the kitchen. They're both quiet and they both look sad. She's upset now. What did she do wrong? They were supposed to be happy! They were supposed to talk and forgive each other and then they'd all be a family again!

 

Daddy's fixing the collar of his jacket and as Mar'i follows the movement, she sees what looks to be a sort of purple flower on Daddy's neck. Maybe he got a tattoo?

 

“Say goodbye to your father, Mar'i,” Mommy says softly.

 

Mar'i frowns. She hates it when Daddy leaves. Daddy comes forward and cups her chin. “Cheer up, sweetie. We'll see each other soon. You're spending the weekend with me, remember? I'm gonna take you to the Carnival.”

 

Mar'i looks back at her mother. “Can Mommy come too?”

 

Mommy shakes her head. “I'm sorry, my little star. I have work to do this weekend. But you enjoy yourself.”

 

Daddy and Mommy share a look, one that they always give each other whenever Daddy leaves. They always look so _sad_. Mar'i puts her arms around her father's neck and kisses his cheek. “Bye Daddy. Love you.”

 

He kisses her hair. “I love you too, baby girl.”

 

Daddy looks at Mommy one more time then. “Bye Kory,” he whispers.

 

“Goodbye, Richard.”

 

He nods at her, then he's out the door.

 

 

 

_Two weeks later . . ._

 

Koriand'r stares down at the little white stick in her hand, once again cursing her stupidity. Her vision blurs and tears come to her eyes as _yet again_ , she's allowed this man to use her.

 

X'hal, will she ever learn?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Jake Grayson.


End file.
